


The Inaugural Ball

by piperset



Series: Tomorrow [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: But I did a lot of research on White House history for it, Danny is a simp, Episode: s07e22 Tomorrow, F/M, Fluff, Inaugural Ball, Santos Administration, Santos Inauguration, Talking, This will probably be a jumping off point for future stories about them, Yeah this is a bit of a departure from canon, it's what i do, lots of talking, planning for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperset/pseuds/piperset
Summary: Hours after being released from that glorious prison on Pennsylvania Avenue, CJ takes Danny to one of Santos' Inaugural Balls.
Relationships: Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: Tomorrow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177340
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Nervous Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I know that in s07e22, CJ tells Josh that Danny is waiting for her at LAX with a tube of sunblock. However, I couldn't resist the temptation to have the two of them go to one of the balls as dates, so I took a few artistic liberties. Expect some run-ins with familiar faces in the next chapter, as well as lots of gossip and fluff.
> 
> Edit: I'm incorporating this as part 3 of my series "Tomorrow!"

**CJ’s Apartment**

**Washington, DC**

**January 20th, 2007**

**7:42pm**

“Do you think the necklace is too much?”

Danny looked up from the brochure he was studying to glance at CJ through the open bathroom door. He’d been helping her get ready for the past thirty minutes, but he still nearly did a double take when he saw her. She was clad in a beautiful gown of deep aquamarine with her hair pinned in an elegant updo, not unlike the one she’d worn at Leo’s funeral. Her makeup was sultry but not overdone, and the ornate white-gold necklace draped around her collarbone made her look positively regal. It was all Danny could do to keep from staring.

“Well?” She repeated after a few seconds, shrugging her shoulders expectantly.

Danny snapped out of his momentary trance, flashing her an easy smile. “I think it’s perfect.”

CJ looked at him doubtfully. “You sure about that? I worry it’s a little too, I don’t know, Queen Elizabeth.”

Danny shrugged. “Well, if anything, John Marbury’ll love it.”

CJ laughed in spite of herself. “Oh, god, don’t make me remember he exists. It’ll make me think of 4am calls and the White House situation room.” She paused, considering. “I don’t even think Santos invited him.”

“He’ll probably come anyway.”

“Eight inaugural balls across the city. What are the chances he pulls up to the one we’re going to?”

“I’d say high enough for you to wear that necklace.”

CJ laughed again and shook her head. “Fine, I’ll wear it. It’s just, this is going to be my last public appearance until I disappear into the blissful anonymity of civilian life, never to be seen again.” She walked over to Danny and rested her arms on his shoulders. “A girl wants to look good.”

“Well, you don’t need me to tell you that you do.” Danny kissed her soundly on the lips, easing into her embrace. They broke apart after a moment, but then quickly resumed, giving into temptation as Danny’s hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. CJ ran her fingers through Danny’s soft curls, and she felt him moan into her mouth as she deepened the kiss. When CJ finally pulled away, she felt just a bit dizzy as she awkwardly fiddled with his collar.

“I have to reapply my lipstick,” she said after a moment, stepping away from Danny to head to the bathroom.

“Yeah, well, I gotta fix my hair,” Danny retorted as he glanced around CJ’s apartment in search of the nearest reflective surface. As he checked himself in a nearby window, the brochure on the kitchen counter caught his eye again, and he looked down at it. 

“It says here that the Convention Center is about a ten minute walk away,” he called. “We should probably get going.”

“Alright, alright,” he heard CJ reply from the bathroom. “I’m done primping.” He turned to face the front door as CJ made a beeline to her coat, a classy black number which lay on an armchair in the entrance hall. Danny watched her as she slipped it on, his expression suddenly turning serious. CJ met his eyes from across the room.

“What is it?”

Danny held his tongue for a moment, at a rare loss for words. He looked rather concerned.

“Are you alright?” probed CJ. “Having any second thoughts?”

Danny shook his head carefully, finding his voice again. “Nah, ‘course not.” He sounded a bit strained. He paused, gathering his thoughts. “You sure you’re ready for this? Cause, ya know, people are gonna be there.”

“It’s an inaugural ball, Danny,” said CJ, buttoning her coat over her gown. “That’s kind of the point.”

“I know, CJ. I just wanna make sure you know that if, ya know, you’d rather I not come–”

Now it was CJ’s turn to look concerned. “What on earth makes you think that?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly.

“Really?”

“Sure.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

Danny searched for the right way to frame what he wanted to say.

“You’re a very recognizable figure, CJ.”

“I’m aware.”

“People are gonna talk when they see you bringing me as your date.”

CJ paused, rendered momentarily speechless. She privately felt that Danny’s nerves were just about the most adorable thing ever, but she didn’t want to trivialize them. She knew he was being cautious because of how hard he had pushed her over the years, and she appreciated his reservations.

“Danny, that’s very sweet,” she started, smiling kindly. “But we've gone over this. I’m not the press secretary anymore.”

Danny managed a half smile. “You sure you’re not still in Chief of Staff mode, though?”

CJ shook her head, smiling sadly. “Danny–” she started. She walked over to where Danny was standing by the counter, and put her hands on his waist.

“When Matthew Santos put his hand on a bible this afternoon, I was pushed off a cliff,” she continued gently, toying with the bottom of his suit jacket. She looked him in the eye. “This isn’t going to be simple for either of us. But we’ve got to start holding hands at some point.”

Danny processed for a moment, then beamed. “You’re right,” he said, resting his face on her shoulder. “Thanks,” he added after a moment.

He felt CJ sigh contentedly as she relished in his closeness. His hands found hers, and their fingers locked together as they pulled away from the hug, both getting a bit lost in the others’ eyes.

After a few seconds, Danny caught sight of a clock behind her, and groaned. “Shit. We’ve got five minutes til eight.”

“Well then, we’ll be fashionably late,” said CJ, interlocking her arm with Danny’s as she opened the door and started out into the hallway. CJ’s apartment was on the second floor, and when they exited the building they were greeted by a biting gust of wind. Danny shivered, but CJ looked unbothered.

“You enjoy not being flanked by the Secret Service, don’t ya?” Danny observed as he watched CJ take in the wintery landscape around them, her face almost radiant. He hadn’t seen her look this optimistic since the first campaign, and he could scarcely believe how lucky he was to be witnessing it now.

It was just starting to snow, and Danny brushed a few flakes off of CJ’s arm. “That’s why you forced me to walk with you even though it’s twenty nine degrees out.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” CJ said happily. “It’s positively balmy out here.”

“Easy, girl. You’re starting to sound like Jed Bartlet.”

“Hey, do I know that guy?”

“Alright, now I’m not sure you’re cognizant.”

CJ laughed. “Hurry up, nimrod. We’re gonna be late.”


	2. The Main Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite post-White House couple runs into a few familiar faces at one of Matt Santos' inaugural balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was a doozy! It turned out far longer than I intended, but it was so fun to write. I reference a lot of earlier episodes, so if you haven't watched through season 7, I'd recommend doing that. But then, why are you reading fanfiction in the first place if you haven't?

Over the course of the Bartlet administration, the Walter E. Washington Convention Center had been the site of many political gatherings in which CJ Cregg had been in attendance. However, even after countless state dinners and campaign receptions, she didn’t think she’d ever seen the place as absolutely decked out as it was tonight. The walls were draped with crimson and gold banners and lined with garlands of holly. There were six magnificent chandeliers in the main ballroom, with strings of edison bulbs connecting them all like a spiderweb. A latin jazz group was performing on an ornate bandstand at the far end of the room, the music gently rising over the persistent drone of voices which permeated the area. The organizers had done an excellent job; the place certainly embodied the energy and vitality promised by the incoming Santos administration.

“So, what’s the game plan?” Danny asked CJ as he observed the scene around them. The place was swarming with reporters, which was expected, but aside from a few starry-eyed junior correspondents with whom Danny had bumped heads at the Post, there were surprisingly few familiar faces.

“This place is packed,” CJ observed. She shook her head in disbelief. “How do I not know any of these people?” 

Danny laughed. “Maybe the President wanted you to feel personally victimized for refusing his job offer.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” CJ glanced around nervously. “This is weird. I feel like expired goods.”

“Worried you’ll turn into a pumpkin at midnight?”

CJ punched his shoulder playfully. “Shouldn’t that have already happened?”

“Yeah, well. You can never be too careful.”

“Too careful?”

“Sure. The transfer of power from one administration to the next can be murky at best. ”

CJ scoffed. “Thanks to reporters like _you_ , who dramatize every hesitant misstep of a new administration and blow them way out of proportion.”

“Is this about the Feldstein story?”

CJ raised an eyebrow. “You think I’m mad about the Feldstein story.”

“Maybe.”

“I don’t care about the Feldstein story.”

“You sure?”

“I _don’t_.”

“Just checking.”

Robert Feldstein was a hotheaded Yale graduate who’d served a brief tenure as deputy press secretary during the initial few months of Bartlet’s first term. He’d resigned after confessing his reservations about CJ’s qualifications while on the record with one of Danny’s colleagues at the Post. The resulting article had created somewhat of a fiasco within the press room – a fiasco which CJ had to shoulder most of the burden for, seeing as the rest of the senior staff were caught up trying to build momentum during Bartlet’s rather lackluster first 100 days.

CJ rolled her eyes. “I am _not_ still pissed off about some cocky deputy who couldn’t handle the fact that he was outranked by a woman.” She traced the side of Danny’s face with her finger, smiling coyly. “I just think certain White House correspondents are a bit too preoccupied with getting easy reads rather than respecting the democratic process.”

“The free market’ll do that to ya,” Danny buffeted, holding his hands up as if to plead guilty. “And it’s Mr. _ex_ -White House correspondent, if you please. Tom Mayview is officially out of my life.”

“Fine,” said CJ, feigning exasperation. “Anyway, it’s probably useless to worry about the transition at this point,” she said, almost to herself. “This is Josh Lyman who’s replacing me. _Murky_ is probably wishful thinking.”

Danny’s appreciative chuckle was cut off by a piercing voice from behind them.

“...And you tell Josh that he won’t get _anywhere_ with lobbying reform if he doesn’t get the N.O.W. on board! Now go away, Cameron; don't you have memos to be filing, or something?”

CJ spun around and found herself face to face with Amy Gardner, newly appointed White House Director of Legislative Affairs. She was dressed in a lovely velvet gown which flared at the bottom, and she was clutching a clipboard, on top of which sat a sizable stack of manila envelopes. Her flushed face would have looked quite beautiful if it weren’t for the look in her eyes, which suggested there was about one cup of coffee holding her back from committing first degree murder. Luckily, her glare softened slightly when she saw the pair of them.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the beautiful Claudia Jean.” Amy reached out for a hug and CJ obliged, bending down a bit. “If I recall correctly, last time we hung out, we were getting wasted with the First Lady.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Amy,” CJ said warmly. “Already on the warpath?”

Amy’s eyes went serious. “I am going to _kill_ your successor, CJ. If you see Josh, tell him that for me.” 

“Duly noted.”

Amy sighed dramatically. “CJ, I don’t know how you guys managed. I’ve been in the White House for about seven hours and Senate republicans are already trying to corner me on teacher tenure. Plus, I’ve got your buddy Josh pushing me on this stupid lobbying reform bill. I’m going to gouge my eyes out.”

She abruptly noticed Danny, who looked amused.

“Hey, haven’t I seen you hanging around the press room?”

Danny reached out a hand. “Danny Concannon. It’s a pleasure.”

Amy looked at CJ quizzically, then at Danny, then back to CJ. Then, she grinned, reciprocating Danny’s handshake. “CJ, I didn’t know you had a thing for reporters!”

CJ blushed, but Danny laughed. “Ex-reporter, actually,” he corrected. “Resigned a few weeks ago.” His blue eyes twinkled. “But if you give me that quote on lobbying reform again, I’ll be sure to pass it over to my editor.”

Amy snorted, running a hand through her hair. “God, don’t remind me. I’ve got about eight hundred pages of briefings with my name on them back in my office.” She shook her head in disbelief. “I mean, I was a lobbyist for years. How come I have to be spoon-fed polisci 101?”

CJ shook her head nostalgically. “I learned to stop asking those questions.” She made a vague gesture. “The memos just kind of show up.” 

Amy groaned. “Well, they certainly show no signs of slowing down. In fact, I should probably head back to my office. I’ve been using these Inaugural Balls to procrastinate for long enough.” She paused and took another look at the two of them. “You guys are adorable. Seriously, it’s making me sick. Go enjoy the rest of the party and shave Josh’s head if you get the chance.” She winked, and slipped back into the crowd.

Danny watched her as she left, then turned CJ, amazed. “You got drunk with her and Abbey _Bartlet_?”

CJ nodded in recollection. “At her birthday party. Donna was there too. It was a mess.”

Danny looked incredulous. “I wrote the _book_ on Abbey Bartlet. How is it I’ve never heard about this?”

“You were abroad, if I remember.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“It’s what you get for going AWOL. You miss out on seeing the boozed up press secretary have an existential crisis in the mural room.”

Danny shook his head. “CJ, you have no idea how much joy that mental image brings me.”

CJ raised her eyebrows playfully. “Wanna get me drunk again?”

“Duh.”

“Then wait here. I’ll go find us some champagne.”

Danny was still grinning as CJ wandered off in search of the nearest intoxicating beverages. She quickly made her way through the crowd, deftly dodging the prying gazes of various corporate recruiters and reporters. Suddenly, a glimmer of white caught her eye and as she turned to face it, she was relieved to find a circular table lined with champagne flutes. She was even more relieved when she met eyes with a lovely blonde-haired woman conversing with a young man who looked to be around college age. 

“ _CJ!_ ” cried Donnatella Moss, interrupting the college kid and running to embrace her enthusiastically. She took a moment to admire CJ’s ensemble. “You look _stunning_.”

“You’re not bad yourself,” CJ replied, a genuine smile invading her face. Donna was wearing a shimmering dress which matched the half-filled champagne glass she was holding, both in color and in luster. CJ gestured to the young man standing next to Donna. “And to whom do I owe the pleasure?”

“Otto Rodriguez,” said the kid breathlessly. “I worked on the campaign. And you must be CJ Cregg.” He looked more than a little starstruck.

“Otto’s going to be a speechwriter,” said Donna, smiling. “I was just giving him some survival tips. Got any sage advice?”

CJ laughed. “I don’t know; Sam Seaborn is probably your man here. I guess I’d just tell you to make friends with the Communications Director.” 

To CJ’s surprise, Otto blushed a deep scarlet. “Thanks,” he said awkwardly. “I think I’m going to go find Ronna.” He left abruptly, looking stunned and a bit mortified.

CJ watched Otto as he walked away. “What’s his deal?”

Donna grinned. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Sure.”

“I think he and Louise Thornton have a thing.”

“A _thing?_ ”

“You know.”

“I don’t."

“Day after election night, I could’ve sworn I saw her slip him the key to her hotel room.”

CJ’s eyes widened. “That’s news.”

Donna’s grin broadened. “Yeah. I only remember bits and pieces of that week, though, so I could be wrong.”

“Fair point,” CJ laughed. “Honestly, my memory of that week isn’t much better.” It was true – November had been a firestorm of emotions, from joy on election night to grief at Leo’s death to a near-manic desperation during her late night encounters with Danny. CJ changed the subject, bringing the conversation back to easier territory. “So, Chief of Staff to the First Lady.”

Donna nervously put a hand to her head. “I know. It hasn’t really hit me yet.”

“You’re going to be wonderful.”

“I hope. I’m honestly more daunted than I’d like to admit.” Donna sighed. “What about you, though? It’s gotta feel strange, being here.”

CJ took a sip of champagne. “Tell me about it. I’m glad I ran into you – I could’ve sworn I saw a headhunter from J.P. Morgan making eyes at me.”

Donna raised an eyebrow. “He probably wanted to offer you a job.”

“Yeah, well, he’s gonna have to compete with Frank Hollis.”

Donna looked impressed. “I had heard about that! So you’re taking his offer?”

CJ nodded. “Looks like it. But there are a lot of details I need to work out with him first. There’s a high chance I’ll be relocatingwithin the next few weeks.”

“Oh CJ, that’s _great_ –”

“Yeah, and I’m going to have to do a load of logistical work to tackle the type of project I’m imagining–

“Right–”

“And plus, you know, other things have fallen into the equation.”

Donna raised an eyebrow. “Such as?”

“Hey CJ, look who I found!”

The two women spun around and were met with a gleeful Danny Concannon dragging a rather frazzled White House Chief of Staff in his wake. 

“ _Josh_ ,” said Donna without missing a beat. “What did I tell you about talking to reporters after you’ve been drinking?”

“He cornered me, Donna!” Josh Lyman protested, wrenching his arm away from Danny’s grip. “I promise I didn’t leak him the nuclear launch codes, although he put up a good fight.” He turned. “CJ, tell your boyfriend that if he wants to quit being a reporter he should stop acting like one.”

CJ turned bright red as Josh locked her in a hug. “It’s nice to see you too, Joshua,” she said weakly.

Josh shook his head, stepping out of the embrace. “I’m in over my head, CJ. I’m supposed to be in three other places right now. Do you know how much of this champagne it would take to render me permanently incapacitated?”

Danny laughed and took a glass from the table. “You should talk to Amy Gardner. It seems like you two are in the same boat.”

Josh’s face went white. “Is she here? I thought she was over at the Mid Atlantic.”

“I think you just missed her. She’s headed back to her office.”

Josh breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank _god_.” He turned to CJ. “You know, from the way you and Leo ran things, you’d think the Chief of Staff had some kind of, I don’t know, authority.”

Donna and Danny laughed appreciatively.

“You’ll grow into it,” said CJ kindly. “And don’t worry too much about the learning curve. From the looks of it, you’re surrounded by a great team.” She thought for a moment, her eyes narrowing. “Although, come to think of it, you still haven’t told me who you’re naming as press secretary.”

Josh looked pained. “We’re working on it."

“Well, you’d better get a move on if you don’t want Louise Thornton to suffer a nervous breakdown.”

“You could always do it,” said Josh hopefully.

CJ laughed and cast Danny a knowing smile. “I’m flattered, but absolutely not.” Danny grinned. 

Josh grimaced. “You both look far too relaxed to be at an Inaugural ball,” he said indignantly. 

“Josh, don’t be a prude,” interjected Donna. “You just got back from vacation.”

“Yeah, but now I don’t get to sleep until 2011. And that’s if I’m bad at my job. Isn’t that right, CJ?”

CJ nodded darkly. Meanwhile, an amusing thought seemed to have occurred to Danny.

“You know,” he started. “I think the last time the four of us were together was at the reception for Leo’s funeral.”

CJ and Donna nodded in affirmation, and Josh shrugged. “Not much time for socializing during a presidential transition.”

“I know,” Danny continued. He seemed to be suppressing a grin. “But I seem to recall there were some, I don’t know, _tensions_ going around back then.”

“ _Danny!_ ” CJ elbowed him in the arm.

“What? I’m just reflecting.” He gestured to Josh, who had instinctively put his arm around Donna’s waist during the course of their conversation. “Things seem to have developed.”

Both Josh and Donna went pink. CJ rolled her eyes. “Sorry about Danny,” she told them exasperatedly. “I’m beginning to regret bringing him as my date.” 

Donna smiled modestly, looking at Josh. “It’s alright. I mean, things have kind of worked out, haven’t they?”

Danny was beaming. “That’s what I was getting at.”

CJ tried to look serious, but had to bite her bottom lip to keep from smiling as she took another sip of her champagne.

***

A good while later, long after Donna and Josh had been called back to their respective bosses, CJ and Danny sat together on the large marble staircase which led into the main ballroom. They were both stuffed with shrimp cocktails and more than a little tipsy. The front door in the main entrance hall was wide open to allow for the flow of guests in and out of the Convention Center, and as a result, the couple were hit with bursts of wintery air from time to time. Danny had given CJ his suit jacket to keep warm, and after a particularly biting gust of wind, he leaned up against her.

“You cold?” asked CJ warily, putting her arm around him.

“Nah,” Danny said, closing his eyes. After a moment, he shivered. “Okay, maybe.”

“Regretting giving me your coat?” CJ asked pointedly.

Danny opened his eyes and thought for a moment. “Nope,” he concluded, closing them again as he eased into her embrace. CJ smiled in spite of herself and began running a hand through his hair. He smelled of hairspray and booze and the snow outside. An anxious part of her psyche told CJ that passers by were bound to recognize the two of them as they held each other, but she silently told the Chief of Staff to lighten up. There was no conflict of interest anymore; there hadn’t been one for over two years. Nothing was holding CJ back from expressing her affection for the man she – well, she wasn’t quite ready for that conversation just yet. 

Danny had relaxed quite a bit since they had been sitting together, his breathing evening out. It was nearing ten thirty, which wasn’t late at all by White House standards, but they’d been at the party long enough that they were both feeling a bit fatigued. CJ tapped Danny on the head.

“Hey, fishboy.”

Danny sat up, his eyes peaceful. CJ kissed him sweetly. “It’s late,” she said gently.

“Not really.”

“Yeah, but you’re tired.”

“Am not,” he said, yawning.

“You sure?”

“Okay, maybe a little.”

CJ gave Danny back his suit jacket and stood up. “You wanna start thinking about heading out?”

Danny peered into the main ballroom. A sizable crowd had grown around the bandstand, and the room was flanked with more secret service agents then had been there previously.

“I think the President is in there,” he observed.

“Wouldn’t we have seen him come in?”

“I’m guessing he entered through the back.”

CJ thought for a moment. “I should probably see if I can get a moment with him.”

Danny nodded understandingly. “Take all the time you need. I’ll meet you outside the coat room.”

He gave CJ a soft kiss on the cheek before she set off into the ballroom one more time. The crowd was beginning to dissipate, and as she made her way past the table where she’d found Donna a few hours earlier, she caught sight of the newly inaugurated President Matthew Santos, deep in conversation with an aide she vaguely recognized from the campaign. 

She approached the President cautiously, feeling more than a little nervous as she recalled the exchange they’d had two weeks prior. CJ was confident she’d made the right decision, but eight years in the West Wing had made refusing a call to duty seem positively foreign. She spent a few seconds worrying about how best to engage Santos before he caught sight of her above his aide’s shoulder, and, after giving a quick dismissal to the staffer, CJ made her way over to him.

“CJ,” said Santos, smiling tiredly. “It’s a pleasure to see you, as always.”

“Just paying my respects, Mr. President,” said CJ courteously. “I wanted to congratulate you before I headed out.”

“Well, I’m glad you were able to make it,” Santos replied. He looked around, shaking his head defeatedly. “They really decorated this place. All this gold in one place feels illegal.”

CJ laughed warily. “The Inaugural Commission certainly outdid themselves. Have you been to any of the other balls?”

“Five or six – I lost count. They were all similarly elaborate.” He sighed. “Across the globe, China’s about to declare war on Russia over Kazakhstan, and I’m eating shiitake mushroom crostinis drizzled with fig-infused olive oil. The duality of man astounds me sometimes.”

CJ looked at him reassuringly. “You’ll get used to it, sir."

"The pomp and circumstance won't dazzle me out of doing my job?"

"It didn't for me."

Santos looked at CJ, impressed. “You sure you don’t want to come work here?”

CJ smiled sadly. “With all due respect, Mr. President, I think you’ve got yourself a brilliant, capable staff that is more than qualified to get you anything you might encounter.” She paused, considering. “I would know; I’ve had the pleasure of serving alongside most of them.” 

President Santos looked at CJ intently for a few moments, opened his mouth slightly as if to say something, and then closed it. “You make a good argument,” he said after a bit. “And I’m truly grateful for your counsel these last few weeks.” He checked the watch on his arm. “I should probably go find Josh. I’ve got a meeting with the Joint Chiefs in about ten minutes.”

He reached out a hand, and CJ reciprocated. “I’m glad you sought me out,” said Matthew Santos, smiling slightly. “Have a good night, CJ.”

“Good luck, Mr. President,” she said quietly as she watched him disappear into a crowd of federal agents. 

***

“So, did Santos eat you alive or what?” Danny joked, the two of them making their way down the snowy sidewalk as they headed back to CJ’s place. 

“No, actually,” CJ replied, still a bit dazed from her encounter with the President. “I was surprisingly direct with him. I don’t think he minded all that much.”

Danny turned to look at CJ, his eyes adoring. “I’m really glad to hear that.”

CJ smiled and shook her head. “He’s a strange man, you know.”

“The President?”

“Yeah.”

“No stranger than the last one.”

“In some ways, sure.” CJ sighed. “But he’s got his heart in it, I’ll give him that. And he’s in good hands.”

“He still hasn’t named a press secretary, hasn’t he?”

“I’m gonna keep bothering the crew about it.”

Danny laughed. “I’d love a seat in the Santos briefing room. Maybe Josh’ll announce another secret plan to fight inflation.”

CJ grimaced at the memory. “You really couldn’t have quit being a smartass for that one day?”

Danny grinned. “Hey, give a guy a break. I was ticked off because my favorite senior staff member was incapacitated.”

It was late at night, but Danny could’ve sworn he saw CJ’s cheeks turn red. They continued in a comfortable silence for a few feet, but as they rounded a particularly dark street corner, CJ suddenly stopped. 

Danny opened his mouth to ask what was up, but she silenced him with a deft finger to his lips.

"CJ, what are you doing?" 

She felt him smile against her finger before she pulled it away. She took the leap. "Debating the best way to grab you and kiss you."

Before he could protest, CJ’s mouth was on his, her right hand pulling at his coat collar and her left tracing his waist. Danny tensed in surprise, then relaxed, pressing his body against hers, half-drunk on champagne and moonlight. Both of their figures were bulky and unwieldy from the coats they were wearing, but CJ couldn’t help but notice how well their outlines seemed to fit together, like two jigsaw pieces. The kiss was giddy, indeed, CJ felt almost lightheaded when she finally pulled away. She could barely make out Danny’s flushed expression in the darkness, but she felt his breath, ragged and shallow, against her neck. 

“You wanna take me home?” CJ asked after a moment, lowering her voice a few semitones.

“Are you propositioning me?” countered Danny coyly.

“Don’t push your luck, Concannon.”

He took her arm in his. “Well, I’m gonna assume that’s a yes.”

CJ didn't bother with a denial.


	3. Leaving The Door Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ and Danny decompress after the ball and plan for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, smut warning for the first bit of this chapter! I had to change the overall rating of this story to "Mature," whoops. Anyway, I'm new to that particular discipline, but I bet you can tell how much of a lesbian I am by the amount of words I spend focusing on CJ's body. What can I say, women are ethereal and Allison Janney could kill me and I'd thank her. 
> 
> In all seriousness, though, I hope you like the ending to this little trio of stories. I've had the best time writing them and reading your feedback! Every single interaction I've had on this website over the past few days has been absolutely wonderful, and I have so many plans for future tales of my favorite couple. Enjoy!

The front hall of CJ’s apartment was in a state of total disarray; her expensive black overcoat lay discarded on the floor by the doormat while Danny’s suit jacket had been tossed haphazardly onto a nearby armchair. Shoes had been removed hastily and without consideration of the scuffs they might endure when shoved into a messy pile by the coat rack. CJ hadn’t bothered to turn the lights on – she was a bit busy whimpering into Danny’s ear as he lavished her pulse point with his tongue – and as a result, the only thing illuminating the apartment was the sparse moonlight from outside, filtered significantly through the now-heavy snowfall.

Danny paid no heed to any of this chaos; he was concentrating his full attention on the sounds CJ made, pinned against the kitchen counter, as he pleasured her. The way her breath hitched when his hands ghosted over her breasts was markedly different from the soft moans she let out as he kissed her, sucking in her bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth – but both left him equally aroused. Danny’s focus was occasionally haltered by the movement of CJ’s hands, which alternated between tracing the length of his back and pulling at his hair. However, the sharp inhale she made when he pressed his erection against her pelvis got him back on track.

“ _Danny_ –” CJ breathed, her face flushed as he began kissing down her neck.

His eyes met hers, pausing his ministrations as he toyed with the elaborate necklace draped over her collarbone. “I think this needs to go,” he said hoarsely, gesturing at the jewelry and nipping at her earlobe for good measure.

CJ nodded silently, too blissed out to respond with words. As Danny reached behind her neck and carefully undid the clasp, she went in for another kiss, slipping her tongue between his slightly parted lips and sweeping it around the inside of his mouth. He tasted like he had the first time she’d kissed him, confused and desperate in her office before the State of the Union. With the necklace out of the way, Danny’s ever-curious hands explored the sides of CJ’s neck and the ridges of her broad shoulders. He groaned as she grinded up against him, her hands pulling at his shirt collar, the tension in his pants nearing the edge of unbearable. 

“ _CJ,_ ” said Danny, regrettably pulling back for a moment.

“Mm?” 

“You wanna take this somewhere more comfortable?”

CJ raised an eyebrow. “You want me that bad?"

Danny swallowed, suddenly flustered. “I just meant–”

“I know what you meant.” She smiled, teasing him. “I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty comfortable here.” She leaned back, her hands spreading across the cool, flat countertop. 

“You are?” Danny looked doubtful.

“Yup.”

“The counter’s pretty cold.”

“Do I look like I care?”

“Well, the lights are off so I can’t really tell.”

“ _Danny–_ ”

“Interesting.” He stepped back, taking in the outline of her body in the semi-darkness. “I didn’t take you for a sex-on-the-kitchen-counter kinda girl.”

CJ reached out a hand and ran it down the side of Danny’s face. “Well, I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?”

Danny laughed. “Actually, I find you quite predictable. It’s why we have such a good banter.”

CJ was getting impatient. “You’re a mood killer, you know that?”

“I didn’t, but I’ll keep it in mind.”

“You kill moods.”

Danny shook his head in disbelief. “You’re the most attractive woman I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s nice. Are you going to go down on me now?”

“I was planning to, yes.”

“Well,” CJ raised her eyebrows expectantly. “I hate to rush you there, but I’m a very busy girl, you know.” She began unzipping the side of her gown, stepping out of it to reveal a set of black lingerie that filled Danny’s mind with a host of impure thoughts. She leaned back against the counter, propping herself up on her elbows, and widened her stance. “You wanna get to work?”

***

Contrary to CJ’s previous inclinations, the two eventually made it to the bedroom. Another round of lovemaking in the books, they lay, absolutely spent, in each other’s arms. CJ hadn’t gotten the chance to take off her makeup, so her face was streaked with lines of black, while Danny’s hair was almost comically messy, his curls sticking out in odd places. The sheets on CJ’s bed were tangled and the rest of her apartment wasn’t faring much better. Neither of them made a move to get up, though; they were both too exhausted to put in the effort and too absorbed in post-coital bliss to care. 

“Wow,” said Danny to himself after a while, stroking the top of CJ’s head, which was resting on his chest.

“What?”

He shook his head. “I can’t believe I get to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Have sex with you.”

CJ smiled. “Thank you.”

“It's kind of amazing.”

“I know. You’re not bad yourself.”

Danny continued, thinking aloud. “I also like doing other things with you, though. Like going to Inaugural balls. But the sex is nice.”

CJ shifted so her head was nuzzled in the crook of Danny’s arm. She pulled the sheets over them. “Haven’t we already had this conversation?” she asked sleepily.

Danny sighed. “Yeah, maybe. I don’t know.” He paused, as if formulating a question. “You know how I feel about you, right?”

CJ could sense his nerves and silently willed herself to stay alert. “I have an inkling,” she said kindly.

Danny shifted anxiously. “Listen, CJ, I know this probably isn’t the best time to talk. It’s late and we’re both a bit drunk, and–”

“No, it’s okay.” CJ looked up at him, her eyes understanding.“Shoot.”

Danny grinned. “Thanks. It’s nothing big, I promise. It’s just–” He paused.

“Yeah?”

He swallowed. “I know we’ve talked about going away, after you figure stuff out with Hollis.” 

CJ nodded. “I’m meeting with him the day after tomorrow, I think I mentioned earlier. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Thanks,” Danny said genuinely. He continued. “Well anyway, I know we talked about California, and I’ve been thinking about that – but don’t get me wrong, you should go wherever Hollis needs you to go...”

CJ nodded, curious about where this was headed.

“...and anyway, I was just thinking, and then I did some research, and, well–” he paused. “I've been in contact with people at UCLA. They're courting me.”

CJ looked up at him. “Is teaching something you’d like to do, Danny?”

He swallowed. “Actually, yes. I hadn't really considered it, but Tom Mayview brought it up a few weeks ago, and...” he trailed off.

CJ smiled. “Well then, you should apply for the job. I’ll be sure to write you a glowing recommendation.”

Danny exhaled slowly, his eyes bright. “I’ll email them tomorrow.” He paused, staring up at the ceiling. “I just didn’t want you to think – I mean – you are under no obligation to come to California, but I wanted to let you know that, you know, if you wanted to,” he took in a breath. “I’ll leave the door open.”

CJ felt as if her heart might just burst. “Danny, I–” She stopped, realizing that words were woefully inadequate to describe how she felt in that moment. She turned her head upwards and kissed him. His lips felt soft and warm.

“I’d love to move to California with you,” she said quietly as she pulled away. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could get a better look at him. “I was kind of hoping you’d ask,” she admitted.

Danny looked positively beside himself with joy. “You really want to?”

“Of course,” said CJ honestly. “As long as you’re okay with being Mr. CJ Cregg on occasion.”

Danny smiled bashfully, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment. “Is it bad if I want to?”

CJ bit her bottom lip and inhaled slowly. “Danny,” she started, “I know I haven’t done a great job of expressing how I feel about you.”

Danny looked at her kindly. “You’re getting much better.”

CJ chuckled nervously. “I know, and I’m glad to hear that, but–” she paused. “Just for the future, if at any point, you’re unsure. Or maybe I’m not doing a great job again, which can and probably will happen.” 

“It’s okay, CJ. I don’t mind.”

“Listen to me, Danny.” CJ’s voice was serious. She took in a breath, centering herself. “I just want to tell you, in explicit terms, that I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since I met you on the campaign trail.” She smiled, shaking her head. “Even as I fought with you in the press room and spurned your advances, I was crazy about you all the way through.” She exhaled, and there was a finality to her voice as she remarked, “It’s been a long eight years, and never in my wildest dreams did I think I’d get here. But god, am I glad we did.”

Danny took a moment to process, debating how best to answer. He decided simplicity and honesty were the best ways forward. “Thank you,” he said truthfully, the slight quaver in his voice almost betraying the cartwheels his heart was doing in his chest. CJ laid back down and put both her arms around him. He reciprocated, pulling her closer into his embrace, relishing in how warm she felt.

“It’s late,” CJ said absentmindedly. 

“You’ve mentioned.”

She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. “It’s 2:14 am.”

Danny sighed. “Well, there’s not much going on tomorrow, isn’t there?”

“Only the first full day of a new President’s term.”

“A term which you have absolutely no responsibility for.”

CJ closed her eyes. “Mmm. That’s right.”

“I think you should turn off your alarm tomorrow,” Danny suggested.

“Sure. You do it for me.”

“Why?”

“I’m already asleep.”

Danny smiled and reached over CJ to turn off her alarm clock. He got settled back into bed, getting comfortable under the blankets.

“Goodnight, Danny,” he heard CJ say as her breathing evened out. He smiled, still not quite believing his luck.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
